A Compton camera includes a scattering detection unit for detecting Compton scattering of incident radiation (primarily gamma-rays) and an absorption detection unit for detecting absorption of radiation incident by Compton scattering at the scattering detection unit, and coincidentally detects Compton scattering and absorption of the radiation. For a plurality of coincident detection events, the Compton camera obtains a position where radiation has undergone Compton scattering at the scattering detection unit, energy lost from the radiation when the radiation has undergone Compton scattering at the scattering detection unit, a position where the radiation has been absorbed in the absorption detection unit, and energy lost from the radiation when the radiation has been absorbed in the absorption detection unit, and based on these results, the camera can acquire an image of a radiation source.